Yume Tamashii Dream Spirit
by JoannaMC21
Summary: First chapter contains Vol. 12 chapter 70 of Fruits Basket, when Tohru visits her grandfather after he throws out his back. When Tohru is heading home she bumps into Kyo, along their way they come upon an unconscious girl. Who is this girl? full summary i
1. Unconsious girl

Title: Yume Tamashii (Dream Spirit)

Summary: First chapter contains Vol. 12 chapter 70 of Fruits Basket, when Tohru visits her grandfather after he throws out his back. When Tohru is heading home she bumps into Kyo, along their way they come upon an unconscious girl. Who is this girl? Does she play a key role in breaking the curse? Pairings: KyoxTohru, YukixOC, YukixMachi. Spoilers in future chapters.

Chapter 1

: Tohru is sitting besides her grandfather.

"How are you feeling grandpa?"

"I'm all right. Except for my back, I'm doing well. All I do is sleep. I feel like I'm going to melt."

Tohru smiles and laughs happily.

"For the first time in a long time, I dreamed of Katsuya and Kyoko-san…"

Tohru's smile fades a little.

"It brought back memories…Katsuya and I didn't use to get along. It was like Kyoko-san became the bridge between us. Katsuya himself was a bit peculiar…so I wondered if things would work out between him and Kyoko-san. But they seemed very, very happy." Grandpa smiled up at Tohru.

"But now…they're both gone aren't they?"

Tohru didn't answer, she felt as if she didn't need to.

Grandpa continued.

"I'd like to see them…one more time. Even if it's as ghosts…I want to see them. I want to go meet them…"

"But…!" Tohru started but it was too late for her grandfather had fallen asleep. She smiled warmly at him.

'_I want to go see him'_

_Don't say…such things._

_Feel Better._

_I'll do whatever you want! Say anything else but that._

_Don't go._

_Come back._

_Mom…don't go away…like mom…_

"What's wrong?" It was Kyo.

"Was he in bad shape?"

Tears began to form in Tohru's eyes.

"Tohru? Hey are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine…He seemed alright. I was just…remembering the past."

_I, too, had closed the lid._

"You…surprised me Kyo-kun. I thought maybe…you had descended from the heavens…"

She smiled happily at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you stupid?"

He smiled at her then sighed.

"Just don't push yourself. It's not natural to be anxious when a relative's bedridden."

Kyo touched her forehead.

"Well…wanna go home?"

"Eh!" Tohru asked surprisingly. "But um Kyo-kun, you came here for a reason…didn't you?"

She looked at him, wondering.

"…You planning on sitting there the rest of your life?" Kyo grabbed Tohru by the arm and lifted her. "You're skinny…and tiny."

"Eehh!"

"What? Are you gonna say you want to grow like Uotani? What's she wanna be six foot for anyway? Does she want to be a model or something?"

"Ah! That would be so cool! It would be wonderful!"

Kyo and Tohru are walking the path to the house when they notice a girl lying on the ground. Tohru notices this and runs to the girl.

"Kyo-kun?…She needs help!…What should we do!"

"I don't know…I can't pick her up…I'll transform."

"But she needs help! We can't leave her!"

Tohru puts a hand to the girl's forehead. Kyo sighs trying to think of something he could do.

"Tohru here I have an idea…I believe if I hold her up with this arm you cloud help me with the other one. That way together we could get her to the house and call Hatori."

Tohru and Kyo together carry the unconscious girl all the way to the house. Meanwhile at the house Haru was confronting Shigure about Rin.

"Sensei…Rin was just here, wasn't she?"

"Nnn? Yes. She was here. What of it?"

"Why do you always talk as if you're testing people? It makes people not like you, you know."

"Ha ha! I know. You all are so lucky…to live in the ignorance of youth. You always struggle frantically to keep yourself from drowning…when if you'd just relax, you'd find out you float."

"Yes, but the only way to get to that point…until you can't struggle anymore. Is to keep struggling with all your might…"

"…that sounds nice. In that case, Haru-kun, please keep struggling. If there's something bothering you, you should ask her directly. She is your ex-girlfriend after all."

Haru sighed. _So, he did know…_

"Did she swear you to secrecy?"

"You could say that. I have to keep my promise."

"Would you tell me if I called you 'honey'?"

Shigure laughs nervously.

"Ah ha ha! Sorry I would really hate that. You really are amusing…"

"Shigure-san! Please help!"

Tohru came rushing into the house along with Kyo and an unconscious girl.

"Tohru-chan what happened? Who is this girl? Kyo-kun what did you do?"

Shigure coyly smiled and made fun of Kyo.

"Shigure! This isn't the time!" Kyo blushed furiously.

"Sensei, should I call Hatori? The girl doesn't look so well…"

"Please Hatsuharu-san…Please call Hatori-san!"

"Is something wrong Miss Honda? What's going on?"

Yuki had just come downstairs because of all the commotion, at the site of the unconscious girl Yuki stared surprised. Tohru layed the girl on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a towel for to put on the girls head. Coming back into the room Yuki noticed something on Tohru's uniform.

"Miss Honda, what is there on your shirt?"

"Eh Yuki-kun?" She looked down on her uniform, the stain was that of blood, it seems the girl was bleeding on her side and the mark had gotten on Tohru's uniform.

"The girl is bleeding!" Kyo yelled.

"AH!" Everyone in the room yelled in union.

---

Hatori came later that night and bandaged the still unconscious girl. Yuki asked,

"Hatori is she alright?"

Hatori began to put his instruments away, "She will live it was just a small wound on her side, her head seemed as if she had been hit hard but she will pull through, now I'm not sure when she will wake so I think it would be best if I stay just in case…"

"Ooh Tori-chan, you going to stay for a meal made by my house wife?"

"Stop calling her that you dumb dog! She's not with your house wife!"

"Oh no it's alright Kyo-kun I don't mind, what would you like to eat Hatori-san?" Tohru smiled happily at Hatori, and trying to calm Kyo down before he killed Shigure.

"You stupid Cool then I can stay too, can't I Hatori?"

Hatori looked at Haru then sighed, "Alright you can stay as well…"

Back in the kitchen Shigure began annoying Hatori as usual,

"cat, be quiet or you'll wake the girl up…" Yuki didn't get to finish his sentence for the girl had already woken up and was standing there in the kitchen with a blank look on her face.

"Where am I…?"


	2. Naoko

Title: Yume Tamashii (Dream Spirit)

Summary: First chapter contains Vol. 12 chapter 70 of Fruits Basket, when Tohru visits her grandfather after he throws out his back. When Tohru is heading home, she bumps into Kyo, along their way they come upon an unconscious girl. Who is this girl? Does she play a key role in breaking the curse? Pairings: KyoxTohru, YukixOC, YukixMachi. Spoilers in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't know Fruits Basket, their property of Natsuki Takaya. I wish I owned Yuki though…-sighs-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

: Back in the living room Hatori once again is checking the girl over; she no longer had the blank look on her face but now was watching everyone with awed interest. Yuki is sitting besides the girl while Hatori puts his medical equipment away.

"Well she seems fine, I see no other reason for me to stay, so Hatsuharu we're leaving…"

"…Hatori you're no fun…" Haru sighed.

"Haa-san it's true you are no fun, come come, there's something I want to tell you…come come…"

Shigure fanned his hand at Hatori mentioning to follow him at the kitchen. Hatori followed sighing. Meanwhile Yuki began asking the girl questions about herself.

"Are you feeling better?" The girl nodded.

"That's good, so what's your name?" She shook her head. "…um can you at least tell us what happened to you…?" She shook her head again.

"…I'm…I'm sorry…I can't…remember…" she looked down not wanting to face Yuki.

Shigure was asking Hatori on what should they do about the girl.

"Haa-san what do I do now? Let the girl stay or what?"

Hatori sighed thinking over his answer. "I think it would be best if she stays," he looked into the living room, "It would seem she doesn't have any memory…"

"Haa-san…Will you tell Akito of the girl?"

"…I won't…at least not right now…also do not mention anything of the curse of the juunishi…"

"But what if she hugs one of the boys…what would we do then?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"Then I will just have to erase her memories and then I will have to tell Akito about her…"

"Memories she doesn't have…?" Hatori looked sternly at him. "…kidding Haa-san…kidding…"

Hatori sighed again, "Also I think it would be best if you call Mayu and have her enrolled in school along with Kyo, Tohru and Yuki…"

"Alright Haa-san…alright…" Shigure entered the living room once more.

"Well I think it is time for everyone to be heading to bed…Do you have a name miss?" The girl shook her head once more.

"Shigure did you forget I already asked her that?" Yuki mentioned.

"Ah yes, your right Yuki-kun…Tohru would you be a dear and show her to the other spare guest room she would kindly be staying with us until further notice."

"Alright Shigure-san! Please follow me!" Tohru led the girl upstairs to show her the room. Once Tohru left, Shigure addressed the boys.

"Now boys I have one more thing to mention before you head off to bed, this girl will be going to school with you…well I think that is it. Now off to bed. Goodnight Kyo, Yuki, Haru."

"Come Haru, it's time for us to go…Goodnight Yuki." Hatori walked outside.

Haru sighed, "Goodnight Yuki, see you tomorrow at school…"

"See you Haru…"

"What!? Hey, you dumb dog! Answer me! Don't ignore me!!"

Yuki ignored Kyo's yelling and Shigure, he was to busy staring upstairs, he didn't know why but there was just something about this girl that interested him. Yuki headed upstairs to his room. Just about to enter his room, Yuki came upon the girl coming out of her room.

"Goodnight miss I hope you sleep well." he smiled at her, she smiled back.

Downstairs Shigure called Mayu to tell her about the girl enrolling in the school.

"Mayu-chan I'm so glad you picked up. I have something important to tell you…"

"Ugh…What is it Shigure? What is so important that you are calling at this hour?"

"Aw is that anyway to speak to you dear ex-boyfriend?"

"Shigure just tell me what you want and leave me alone…"

"Alright alright," he smiled because he had accomplished in annoying Mayuko. "I just called to tell you that I want to enroll a student into your class."

"…alright. Is she a Sohma?"

"Uh no she isn't, but she will be staying at my house for a while and Hatori thought it would be best if she went to school along with Kyo, Tohru and Yuki."

Mayuko paused before speaking again, "Wait Hatori-kun suggested it?"

"Yes it was your 'boyfriend' who suggested the idea…Do you agree to let the girl join your class?"

Mayuko's blush could be heard through the phone, "Alright I'll enroll her. Does she have a name?"

Shigure paused. "…Unfortunaly she doesn't…You see she has no memory…"

"..Oh…okay…um…"

"It's alright Mayu-chan. No need to be embarrassed now. It's perfectly natural…" Shigure sniggered.

Mayuko snapped. "I'm not embarrassed Shigure! And don't call me Mayu-chan! Goodnight!" she hung up. Shigure smiled as if he won a triumph, and he headed to bed.

---

: The next morning Yuki headed downstairs fully awake rather than his usually grogginess. Just as he was passing the guest room door where the girl slept, it slid open reveling the girl standing at the doorway.

"Oh good morning miss, did you sleep well?"

"…Naoko…"

"What?" Yuki stared at her confused.

She looked down blushing, "That's…my name…Naoko…I…I…remember…"

"That's good, well good morning Miss Naoko, please hurry and change to come downstairs, we should be heading to school soon." Yuki smiled warmly at her, she blushed.

Once downstairs Yuki saw Tohru in the kitchen fixing breakfast as always he greeted her good morning and sat down at the table, just then Shigure walks in.

"Good Morning Tohru-chan, what is there to eat today?"

"Ah good morning Shigure-san!" Tohru replied happily.

"Ah Tohru-chan that reminds me, could you lend the girl-"

"Naoko"

"What Yuki-kun?"

"That's her name she told me this morning. She remembered."

"Oh that's good, and then Tohru please lend Naoko one of your uniforms. She will be going to school with you three…"

"She's what!?" It was Kyo he just came downstairs.

"You heard me Kyo-kun. She is going to school with you."

"Oh that's great; I'll go help her get ready." Tohru left the kitchen smiling.

Couple minutes later both girls came downstairs ready to leave. It seems the girl was just about Tohru's same size with her just a bit taller. Dressed and ready Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Naoko headed to school.

---

At school, Naoko was introduced to the class by Mayuko. She fitted all right and the class welcomed her. At recess, Tohru introduced her to Arisa and Saki also mentioning to them that she would also be staying at Shigure's house. After school, Mayuko told Yuki that his mother had called her and changed the date of the parent-teacher conference.

"Eh…? Did my mother really…say that?"

"Yeah. I got a phone call yesterday. She said it doesn't fit her schedule, and asked if I could postpone it. She didn't tell you about it?"

Yuki sighed, "Not a word. I'm sorry for my mother's…selfishness."

"Don't sweat it. I don't mind doing it on that day." she patted him on the shoulder. "See you then."

"Okay…I'll see you then."

Yuki stood in the hallway after his teacher left, just then Naoko turns the corner and sees him there.

"Yuki-kun…? Is something the matter?"

"Hm?…Appartently my mother went and changed the date of my conference…"

_Yuki-kun's…Mother?_

"But perhaps it's a cause for celebration that she's coming at all."

"I guess, the conference is to help me decide my future goals…"

"Yuki-kun you would like to go to college right?"

"Uh…yeah. I guess I'd like to…"

Naoko looked up at Yuki,

"The parent-teacher conferences are for you to…think about your own path…your own future. So…so Yuki-kun…Please do your best."

Yuki stared silently at her but then smiled, "I will Naoko don't worry…"

---

: Along the path back to Shigure's house Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Naoko heard a voice, "Tohru! Tohru! Wait for me!" it was Momiji and he was smiling happily.

"Momiji-kun! Are you coming home with us?"

"Yes! Haru told me that a girl is staying at Shigure's house! I want to meet her!"

Yuki smiled at Momiji's enthusiasm, "Momiji meet Naoko…" she smiled at him.

"Hi!…Do you know?" she stared at him confused. "Can I hug you?"

"No you don't rabbit! She doesn't know and we can't tell her!" Kyo grabbed Momiji by his uniform before he accidentally hugged Naoko. "Aw but I want to!"

"Momiji you can't hug her out here, too many people alright?"

"Okay…Let's Go!!" He dragged Kyo and Tohru by the hands leaving Yuki and Naoko behind. She giggled,

"Hyper isn't he…?"

"Yes he is…"

At the house Tohru began to get dinner ready Naoko wanted to help so she tagged along leaving Kyo, Yuki and Momiji in the living room.

"Does Akito know?" Momiji asked Yuki.

"No he doesn't not yet at least, but if she finds out about the curse Hatori will have to erase her memories and tell Akito."

"Haru told me she doesn't have a memory…is it true?"

"Unfortunaly yes, but she remembered her name this morning so maybe with time she will remember more and perhaps tell us what happened to her to get an injury on her side…"

"Injury…?"

Yuki nodded, "We found out she was hurt when it left a mark on Tohru's uniform."

"…how did get on Tohru's uniform?"

"She and I were bringing her to the house, and when she went to get a towel for the girl-I mean Naoko's forehead, we saw that it left a mark." Kyo responded.

"Dinner's ready!" Both Naoko and Tohru brought out the plates.

"Here Naoko let me help you, it is a lot you are carrying." offered Yuki.

"Oh it's okay Yuki, really I got it…I…" Naoko seemed to be losing her balance and almost dropping the plates of food, but Yuki caught her just in time, without hugging her, and set the plates on the table. The next minute Naoko fainted.

"Ah! She fainted! Ah! Someone call Hatori-san!" Tohru was frantically yelling at everybody.

Yuki could barely hold on to Naoko without hugging her, but he touched her side and noticed the wound had begun to bleed, leaving red marks on Yuki's skin.

"Okay! I called Hatori! He's on his way, calm down Tohru everything will be alright…" Momiji told Tohru and she seemed to calm down.

Yuki looked at Naoko's sleeping form and wondered what had happened to her in order to get the injury at her side, he hoped Hatori came soon.

_You can not save them_

_There is nothing you can do_

_They will forever stay with me_

…

_A Neverending Banquet_


End file.
